


Your Only One

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, possessive!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Kevin and AJ are happy to continue the tradition they started in 2000.





	Your Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This was s'posed to just be a PWP but it got away from me a lil bit. Enjoy!

 

The Grammy's were a special time for the Backstreet Boys, but especially for Kevin and AJ. The first ever time the boys were invited to the Grammy's, they had made that night sacred.

It was their first time together.

 

**Night of the 42 nd Annual Grammy Awards Ceremony, 2000**

 

They were put up at the fanciest hotel Los Angeles had to offer after the award ceremony. They each had been given their own individual rooms, but AJ had a few too many cocktails and decided to knock on Kevin's door that night.

Kevin answered, freshly showered in a plush white robe, droplets of water still clinging to the tips of his jet black hair.

“Alex,” he said in a tone that meant he was pleasantly surprised.

“Hey, man,” AJ said, sliding right past Kevin and inside. “Dude, your room is better than mine.”

“They're all the same,” Kevin said, shutting the door and turning around to watch AJ explore the oversized suite.

“Nuh-uh, your TV is definitely way bigger than mine,” AJ insisted, sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed and watching the Grammy recap Kevin had playing. Five familiar faces appeared on the screen, giddy and smiling, trying to act professional during multiple interviews. AJ's eyes focused on the tall handsome one in the middle, and then he realized the real thing was literally feet away from him and almost naked.

“What brings you to my room?” Kevin asked curiously. “You hungry? Lou gave us a huge allowance for room service.”

“I could eat,” AJ shrugged, and Kevin picked up the room service menu and began flipping through it.

“Little bit of everything?” Kevin suggested.

“Dude. Hell yeah!” AJ exclaimed, and the truth was, he wasn't even that hungry. But now he had an excuse to stay longer. He at least had to wait until they got their food.

 

He doubled over laughing, trying to hold it in as Kevin literally ordered, “Everything on the menu,” and then hung up the phone after being given the estimated time.

“Oh my God. This is insane. We're insane. We fucking made it, Kevin!” AJ said, rolling back onto the bed and grinning from ear to ear.

“We probably ought to invite over the other guys, yeah? Help us eat all that food.”

“No,” AJ quickly said, then added, “They definitely brought girls up tonight.”

“Even Nick?” Kevin wondered, climbing onto the bed with his younger band mate.

“Yeah. That kid can't get enough. He's insatiable. Hope he doesn't catch anything,” AJ laughed.

Kevin looked worried, and AJ nudged him, a masked attempt to roll a little bit closer to the attractive, brooding man.

“I hope he knows what he's doing,” Kevin murmured.

“Kev, he's not a kid anymore. He's 19. He can make his own decisions,” AJ said, in what he hoped was a comforting tone. This time he left his hand on Kevin's shoulder. He wondered if Kevin noticed him move in even closer.

“He's so young.”

“I'm only a couple years older, and you don't worry about me,” AJ pouted, trying to get the conversation off of Nick and onto his personal favorite subject.

“Oh, believe me,” Kevin laughed, “I worry about you more than any of the other guys. You make me a nervous wreck, Alexander.”

“Really?” AJ's eyes watered up a little bit as they met with Kevin's bright green gaze. “I didn't think you cared that much about what I did.”

“I don't know what it is,” Kevin said, breaking eye contact and turning onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. AJ's hand fell to his chest but neither man made an attempt to remove it. “But everything about you drives me up a damn wall.” Kevin paused to laugh. AJ watched with increasing hunger as Kevin's chest rose and fell.

“Why's that?”

“Because you're always looking for love and attention in all the wrong places,” Kevin explained. He tilted his head to look over at the younger man and gently lifted AJ's hand off his chest. AJ felt his heart sink.

But instead of removing AJ's hand, Kevin gripped it and drew it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it.

“Kev...what....”

Before AJ had time to comprehend what was happening, Kevin smoothly flipped on top of him and pinned both of his hands above him. His robe fell open, exposing a beautiful expanse of tanned flesh.

“Yes, yes, yes,” AJ gasped, eyes wide, bucking up his hips. “I didn't know you – I want it, too.”

“I've seen how you look at me,” Kevin said, a grin fighting its way to his mouth. “I was starting to think I was imagining it, but you came here, tonight, to me.”

“I didn't think – I'd hoped – I, uh,” AJ stammered idiotically, his cock already rock hard. He just wanted to kiss Kevin. So badly.

“AJ, be honest when you answer this: have you ever been with a man? Will I be your first?”

“I haven't, I swear. I promise. You'd be my first – you're my first.”

“And you want this? You want me?”

“Oh, Jesus, yes,” AJ said, panting.

“I want you, too,” Kevin said, and finally leaned down and closed the gap between them.

AJ swore his heart exploded.

He'd never kissed a man before. He always thought another man would fight for dominance, but it wasn't like that. Minus the whole being-pinned-down thing, of course. Immediately, they found a perfect balance, as though they'd kissed one another hundreds of times.

Kevin paused, releasing AJ's arms to slide off his robe and toss it to the side.

Fuck.

AJ's eyes immediately went to Kevin's hard cock. He could see the tip was oozing precum. He'd never seen another hard cock in real life, only in porn. He was dying to touch it, dying to see if it felt the same as his, dying to see Kevin's reaction.

So he did.

He wrapped a hand around the base and gently, lightly stroked it.

Kevin inhaled sharply and bit his lower lip.

AJ felt powerful. Kevin was always so well-composed, and here he was, losing control from a simple touch..

It wasn't long before AJ was naked, too. Kevin kissed and kissed and kissed AJ. It was like he couldn't get enough. AJ loved it. He loved the attention, and fuck, he was pretty sure he loved Kevin.

When Kevin breached him, it hurt. But Kevin's kisses soothed him and soon AJ enjoyed the experience of being filled. He loved that his body was causing Kevin to react the way he did; the older man was moaning, nearly shaking, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat pooling into his collarbone as he fucked AJ's tight, virgin ass.

“You feel so good, baby,” Kevin gasped, “So fucking good, you're so good.”

AJ jacked off his cock underneath him, studying Kevin's face as he did, wanting to cum just for him.

The thrill of trying a new thing for the first time and gaining new experience filled AJ with excitement. He wondered, briefly, if Kevin had done this with anyone before him, and felt a spark of jealousy at the possibility, but he pushed it away, focusing on Kevin's jawline.

AJ moaned softly when Kevin reached a certain spot inside of him.

“Oh, God,” he gasped, and Kevin's eyes opened to watch as AJ jerked his dick harder. “Oh, God, I'm about to –“

Kevin continued slamming into him, grazing that perfect spot just enough. AJ's orgasm wracked his entire body as he shot stream upon stream of cum up onto Kevin's stomach.

AJ had never screamed so loud.

While he settled into the warm afterglow, Kevin grabbed his wrists and again pinned them above his head so he could drive into the younger man.

AJ bit his lip, each thrust from Kevin making his over-sensitive body buzz.

Kevin shouted as his orgasm hit, pushing his cock in the deepest it could go, and collapsed on AJ, breathing hard.

AJ lazily stroked Kevin's damp hair and listened to their competing heartbeats.

“I was your first,” Kevin panted, but it was more of a statement. AJ was busy wondering when room service would arrive.

“Yeah.”

“Promise I'll be your only?”

AJ's heart beat a little bit faster and a switch in his brain flipped.

“I promise.”

 

 

**Night of the 61 st Annual Grammy Awards Ceremony, 2019**

 

The limousine slowed to a stop in front of the hotel doors and Kevin kissed Kristin on the cheek.

AJ said his goodbyes to Rochelle, and he and Kevin climbed out of the car together, peeking back in as Nick grinned widely at them.

“Have fun, you two,” he said, one arm around Lauren and putting his other around Kristin as she snuggled close to him. “Guess I get all three of these beautiful ladies tonight, eh?”

“Don't think you could handle that,” Kevin told him, snaking his arm around AJ's waist and pulling him close. He could feel the energy buzzing through the younger man, could feel how desperately AJ wanted to get inside the hotel.

“He can barely handle me,” Lauren laughed sweetly.

Kristin sent a wink and a smile Kevin's way.

“Bye, baby,” AJ said to Rochelle, and Kevin felt him pulling away.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Kris,” Kevin said as he was tugged on, “Bye, Nick!”

 

They checked in and practically ran to the elevator, Kevin's arm still around AJ's hip.

“I'm ripping that two-thousand-dollar suit right the fuck off of you,” AJ growled.

“Wait til we get to the room, Alexander,” Kevin replied sweetly, knowing how his use of AJ's full name affected the 41-year-old.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” AJ chanted under his breath as the elevator doors closed before them. The second they shut, the younger man was on him, tugging Kevin's mouth down to meet his in a fiery kiss. Kevin responded in kind. It felt like an eternity before they reached the top floor, but when they did, AJ released him, grabbing hold of his hand, and dragged the taller man down the familiar hallway.

AJ fumbled with the keycard. Dropped it. Picked it up, cursing wildly, and threw open the door to the suite.

“Kevin, get naked, now!” he demanded, throwing off bits and pieces of his suit as he made his way to the bed.

“Slow your roll, Aje,” Kevin laughed, trailing after him and carefully, neatly removing his scarf and tie. “We've still gotta order everything off the menu.”

“'M not hungry,” AJ replied, and paused before the bed.

“But it's tradition,” Kevin smiled.

“Happy Anniversary” was written across the white duvet in red rose petals. An alcohol-free champagne was tilted against the pillows next to a box of chocolates.

“Kev...,” AJ said softly. “Did you ask them to....”

“Yes,” Kevin said, and stood behind AJ who now was down to just his briefs, dress shirt, and socks. He placed his hands on the smaller man's hips and gently kissed the shell of his ear.

“Kevin, are we.... We're not doing this again, right? The whole...relationship thing.”

“Baby, shh,” Kevin said, though his heart dropped a little, as did his erection. Of course AJ didn't want it. Kevin didn't want to talk about it. “I just wanted it to be special. It's been the first time in so long.”

AJ turned around and reached up to cup Kevin's cheek.

“Plus,” Kevin grinned, “They didn't have enough petals to add, 'No Strings Attached.'”

“Sorry,” AJ breathed, “I just get... I get so anxious. I don't wanna hurt you again.”

Kevin decided not to mention that AJ had hurt him every single day since their first night together.

“There's no hurt,” Kevin said, placing his hand over AJ's on his face. “Only love. Let's open this champagne?”

AJ smiled, and Kevin started to wish there was alcohol in the champagne.

 

The two men enjoyed far too many chocolates as they lay on the bed together, watching the recap of the Grammy's on Entertainment.

“Damn,” AJ said as their faces popped on screen, “Who's that tall, dark, handsome dude in the middle?”

Kevin chuckled quietly.

“Hey,” AJ said, tilting his head to look at the older man, “I'm sorry. I guess I ruined the mood earlier.”

“No,” Kevin said quickly, “I just want to enjoy this night with you. Take it slow.”

AJ pushed up onto his knees and straddled Kevin.

“How slow?”

Kevin smiled up at him, wishing he could mask the deepest, oldest love he had for the man, because he knew it scared AJ. But Kevin was never good at hiding how he felt. And his eyes always betrayed him.

“This is good,” he said, placing his hands on AJ's thighs.

AJ began working a slow grind into Kevin's lap, ran one hand down Kevin's chest.

“How about this? Too fast?”

“Just right,” Kevin moaned, feeling his cock stiffen up.

– _Knock, knock._

_“Room service!” –_

AJ sighed and climbed off of Kevin as the older man went to answer the door.

The hotel employee wheeled in a full cart and left it the way it was on Kevin's demand. He gave the employee a hefty tip and then closed the door behind him.

AJ was off the bed already, lifting the domes off of several plates to see what they had to offer. He reached down to pick up a diced potato.

“No,” Kevin interrupted him, grabbing his arm. “I want you to take off the rest of your clothes and place your hands on the bed.”

“Kev?”

“Do it.”

AJ obeyed, looking a bit startled.

 

Kevin approached AJ's tattooed, muscled figure and grinned as he saw the jeweled buttplug.

“Very nice, baby,” he said, gently fingering the object before plucking it out and tossing it to the side. AJ groaned.

“I just wanted to be ready for you,” he explained.

“You're always ready for me,” Kevin replied, and slapped AJ's ass a bit harder than he intended. He smoothed the red spot with his hand, and grabbed both cheeks, gently massaging. This was his. All for the taking. He never quite got over the power trip he felt in controlling AJ, the most confident man he knew.

And then he thought about how AJ hadn't been faithful. How he'd given his body to someone else, and not just on one occasion. His throat tightened. He couldn't think about that now. That was nearly eight years ago.

He pushed in his cock hard.

AJ yelped in pain and fell onto his elbows.

He thought about the impassioned text messages he'd sent to Donnie Wahlberg and the vehement denial he'd received back. He thought about the smug look the man had given him when he guested at the Los Angeles NKOTBSB show. He felt like he was losing AJ all over again.

Even though AJ was here. Right in front of him. Begging for him.

“I was your first,” Kevin said, taking his time, making sure AJ felt every inch.

“Yeah, baby, you were,” AJ moaned.

“And your only,” Kevin went on.

“Yeah,” AJ choked out. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

“Am I your only?” Kevin groaned, and smacked AJ's ass again, digging his fingers into the tanned flesh.

“Yes, baby, you are,” AJ cried out. “Yes, baby, yes!”

Kevin drove hard into AJ, and for a while the room was filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping on skin mixed with AJ's strangled moans and shouts.

Kevin pulled out suddenly and pushed AJ onto the bed, pressing him all the way down before shoving his cock back in.

Now AJ's moans were muffled by the duvet.

Kevin's eyes hungrily took in AJ's smooth back. AJ tried to get up onto his elbows but Kevin shoved him back down.

“You're all mine. Tonight, you're only mine, Alexander,” Kevin said through gritted teeth, and pleasure ripped through his body as he shot every drop of his seed straight into AJ's ass.

When AJ rolled over to pull him down for a kiss, Kevin saw the sticky patch of cum on the duvet and felt pride.

 

 

AJ lay next to a snoozing Kevin, feeling sated, both from the sex and the food he consumed after it.

He loved how possessive the eldest Backstreet Boy got. It turned him on so much that years ago, he'd lied to Kevin about cheating on him just to make the sex that much more elevated. And it had only gotten better and better.

He figured eventually he should fess up that he never so much as kissed Donnie Wahlberg, tell Kevin that he truly was the only one.

But maybe he'd wait for a few more Grammy nominations before that.

 


End file.
